


What's Still Unbroken

by Blue_Night



Series: What Happens [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Orders, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Separations, Skype Sex, Uncertainty, Watching, coming to terms with feelings, happy ending with glimpses at what could happen in the future, some kind of foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Sequel to'What Truly Matters'.Thomas and Robert have made up with each other, and they are happy together again. But Marco is still alone and suffering, and Erik finally calls Thomas to ask him a big favor...





	What's Still Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dear Janie94,
> 
> I hope that I fixed the mess I've made with this (last) part of this series, I did my best to make everyone happy again - at least temporary. ;-*  
> I wanted to post this part before the match tonight, because I didn't want to get influenced by the outcome. <33

Thomas thinks that everything is improving over the next days that pass, his own personal situation as much as his relationship with Robert.

There is a new understanding between them, newly regained trust, and they're talking much more openly to each other now. It's not that everything is rosy and perfect all of a sudden, but there is a silver lining at the horizon he can see clearly, and Marco's shadow has almost completely vanished – now that Thomas understands Robert's complicated relationship with the blond Dortmunder so much better, knowing that Erik is for Marco now what Robert had once been for him.

He feels so much closer to Robert than he has felt close to him in a very long time, and he can see that it's the same for the man he loves so much in Robert's eyes that are sparkling in a wonderful sapphire blue these days.

Thomas is working hard on his condition and his skills, grateful for every minute he's allowed to play and prove himself, and he tries to ignore the press and what they're writing about the FCB in general and about him in particular as best as he can.

Their games are not spectacularly good, but they're still able to win, and that's the most important thing for them to find back to their old strength. He and Robert settle into a nice and well-working routine after Robert's visit to Marco, taking their time to talk and listen to each other when they're back at home, and Thomas notices that Robert doesn't always leave the room when he's getting a call from Marco after their passionate makeup sex after his return from Dortmund.

Sometimes he still does, but Thomas is okay with that now. He probably wouldn't want to sit beside Robert if Manu was calling him because of another bout of serious lovesickness either. Not because of him, but for Manu's sake, and he respects that Robert wants to keep Marco's dignity when the blond is crying on the other end of the line because he misses Erik so much. It's also helping that Robert always stays snuggled up against Thomas's shoulder when the blond calls him just to chat a little bit, and Thomas is grateful for Robert's willingness to include him in his bond with Marco at least partly and not hide everything he shares with Marco from him.

The bond between Marco and Robert that is still so strong, still unbroken.

Thomas knows that he has to make his peace with the painful but plain and simple truth that Robert will always love Marco, that Marco will always be his first in so many ways. He's getting better at accepting this truth, but Thomas is acutely aware of the fact that it will be a long and difficult process, and that he will certainly struggle a lot of times on that long and winding road to complete acceptance.

A couple of days after Robert's last serious talk with Marco, it's Thomas who's getting a call that makes him leave the room to accept it without Robert being within earshot.

The call is not entirely unexpected, even though Thomas hasn't talked to the caller in ages, and he can feel Robert's eyes on his back when he crosses his living room until the door has closed behind him. Robert remains silent though, not asking who the person is that wants to talk to Thomas at nine in the evening, and Thomas thinks that his boyfriend probably has a good guess who they are and actually doesn't need to ask him about the caller's identity.

“Hi, Erik,” he says when he's made himself comfortable in the large chair in his private office, “it's been a long time since we've last talked. How are you doing in England?”

“Hello, Thomas, I'm fine, thank you,” sounds Erik's slightly distorted voice through the speaker, and he pauses for a moment before he continues speaking, the white noise of the connected line a distant sound in Thomas' ear while he waits patiently for the younger one to tell him what's weighing on his mind.

“You know why I'm calling you, don't you, Thomas?” Erik eventually asks, and Thomas' lips curl into a brief smile that is partly amused and partly resigned.

“I'm not entirely sure, but I think that I'm having a clue about the reason for your call, yes,” he gives back, and then Thomas goes silent for a long time and only listens to what Erik has to tell him.

 

***

 

They go to bed early that night, shortly after Thomas has ended Erik's call. Robert is quiet and deeply lost in his thoughts while he prepares for bed standing next to Thomas before the second sink in Thomas' bathroom; and Thomas isn't really in the mood to fill the silence with meaningless chatter either and just pulls the dark-haired striker close to him when they nestle under the covers and Robert pillows his head on his shoulder.

Thomas cards his fingers through Robert's hair, glad that it has grown a bit and isn't as short any longer as it was just a few weeks ago. Robert's heartbeat is strong and steady against his own chest, and Thomas presses a soft kiss onto his temples.

“Erik has called me,” he begins, and he can feel Robert tensing up ever so slightly instantly. Thomas waits, and Robert lets out a small sigh at last. “It was a rather long talk,” he mumbles against Thomas' throat, and Thomas smiles and kisses his hair to show him that he's not mad or angry with him.

“We had a lot to talk about,” he agrees, carefully controlling his voice, because a tiny part of him wants Robert to worry and suffer about the forthcoming things just a little bit.

“I can imagine.” Robert replies, clearly not wanting to be the one revealing his feelings to Thomas until he knows what's going on. Thomas' smile deepens, and he starts to rub soothing circles onto his back over the tank top Robert uses as a sleeping shirt.

“Are you going to tell me what he wanted from you?” Robert adds when Thomas doesn't say anything for a while, lifting his head from his shoulder to peer at him through his thick eyelashes. A hot wave of love and tenderness surges through Thomas, and he pulls him in to kiss his warm lips.

“Do you want to know?” he counters with a question of his own, and he chuckles when Robert rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him. “Sure I do! Why would you bring up Erik's call in the first place – if you didn't want me to know about it!” he growls, and Thomas kisses him again, deep and long and passionate this time.

Robert happily melts against his frame, and they kiss for longer than Thomas had intended to kiss, both of them out of breath when they part again.

“I know what you said about Marco not being a threat to me, and that this is actually the only thing that matters, but please tell me, Robert – do you still love Marco? Do you still see more in him than a good friend and former lover?”

Robert's jaw is working, and he looks angry and betrayed for a moment, but then he nods with a small sound that is more a sob than a sigh. “Yes, I still love him. Like in _loving_ him. I'm sorry, Tommy. Nothing happened between us – never since you and me came together, and nothing will ever happen between us, I swear to you!”

Thomas gently puts his finger onto his lips and shakes his head. “I know that you didn't cheat on me, darling. That's not why I asked you this question. But I needed to know how you feel about him before telling you about Erik's request.”

Robert frowns, his expression confused and somehow lost. He looks so young in the dim light of the small lamp on the nightstand Thomas didn't switch off so far, and Thomas gently strokes his cheek.

“Erik asked me to let Marco be together with you now and then, be together as lovers, I mean – or to at least let him have one night with you,” he says, and Robert's eyes widen in shock – and longing. His breathing speeds up, and Thomas can almost taste his long suppressed desire for the blond Dortmunder on his tongue, even though Robert actually tries to keep his emotions at bay.

“He did? Erik did – _that_?” Robert stammers after a minute or so, and Thomas nods his head again. “Yes, he did. I'm not sure, but I think that I actually saw this coming for some time. Erik is certainly the love of Marco's life, and the same goes for Marco being Erik's everything. But they can hardly see each other, and Erik can't stand seeing the man he loves so much suffer like that. It's hard for him too, but it's harder for Marco considering that Erik was the one leaving, and Skype can never make up for a pair of tender and warm arms holding you when you're feeling desperate and lonely. Their training schedule and the distance make it hardly possible for them to see each other for more than every few months, and Marco is not dealing so well with Erik's transfer.”

Thomas swallows against the sudden lump in his throat, knowing that the thought of Robert being alone and longing for love so badly would break his heart just as much as seeing Marco suffer silently is breaking Erik's heart. Plus, Thomas is damn sure that Robert would do the same if he was in Thomas' shoes and Manu's far away boyfriend would ask him to let Manu have a night with Thomas now and then. Most people wouldn't believe how selfless his wonderful boyfriend actually is, but Robert literally does everything for the ones he truly loves, regardless of his own wishes and needs.

“Marco doesn't know about all of this so far, Erik wanted to wait until I've talked to you before telling him, but he really thinks that Marco is secretly longing for you as much as you're still longing for him, Lewy,” he continues to speak, watching several emotions ghosting over Robert's handsome features. The dark-haired striker looks taken aback and even mistrustful, not daring to believe his words just like that and hope that his secret wish could actually come true.

“I promised you that I would never cheat on you, and I have no intention to break my promise,” Robert says tersely after a while, his voice hoarse and strangled, and Thomas' heart aches for him. Robert clearly so wants to do the right thing and is therefore clinging desperately to a promise that will make all of them unhappy in the end. Thomas had some time to think about their situation after his argument with Robert – even before Erik called him tonight – and he agrees with the brunet that allowing Marco and Robert to be lovers once in a while is the only way to make their own relationships with them work in the long run.

“But it wouldn't be cheating if you had my blessing, darling, would it?” he whispers tenderly, pressing Robert down onto the mattress to kiss him and stroke his face. Neither Robert nor Thomas himself are the kind of guys using petnames on a regular basis, except for their nicknames 'Lewy' and 'Tommy' – which are used by some of their teammates as well and therefore not real petnames in the classical sense of the meaning. Robert sometimes calls him 'tiger', but that's all. But in this crucial moment Thomas can't help but call Robert darling, and Robert pulls his head down and digs his nails into his scalp when he kisses him with something akin to passionate despair.

“Are you really sure, Tommy?” Robert murmurs when he draws back again, their lips swollen and red from his ardent onslaught on Thomas' mouth. This here is not about sex, but all about reassurance and bonding, and Thomas doesn't think that they will sleep with each other tonight, not after the earthshaking announcement he's just made.

“Erik and I are sure about this, yes. There will be some rules you and Marco have to accept – Erik and I want to be a part of your night via Skype, and we have to find out which kind of things that you two want to do with each other will be okay for Erik and me, but if these conditions will be alright with you, then I will call Erik tomorrow and ask him to talk to Marco,” he says with a tender smile, kissing the man who is the love of his life on his forehead.

Robert looks up at him with dark eyes, and his smile is of breathtaking beauty. “I love you, Tommy, I love you so much.”

This sincere love declaration is all Thomas needs to be sure that he's done the right thing, and he smiles down at Robert and kisses him again, feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

“I know, darling. I love you too.”

 

***

 

There is a hot wave of strong emotions rushing through him when the screen flares to life and Thomas can see Marco and Robert sitting on the bed next to each other, still properly dressed, their expressions a mixture of anticipation, uncertainty and fear. Marco's face is pale except for two red spots forming on his cheeks, and Thomas knows Robert well enough to notice the tension in his jawline coming from his gritted teeth. They're sitting close but are careful not to touch each other yet, and Thomas shifts his attention to the fourth person that will be a part of this remarkable night, and which has just come into view on the left side of his screen.

Erik looks as handsome and beautiful as Thomas remembers him to be, but he has matured since they have last seen each other in person, and his features are surprisingly relaxed and untroubled for what they want to do tonight. The youngest one of their special and weird 'foursome' doesn't appear to be nervous, jealous or uncertain only the slightest, and his smile is genuine and sincere when he returns Thomas' gaze through the laptop camera. The handsome brunet is wearing a simple white tee like Thomas himself, and only his head and his torso are visible at the moment, but he must be sitting on his bed judging by the glimpses of furniture Thomas can detect behind him.

It's logical that Erik is in his bedroom for what they are about to do, just like Thomas is leaning against the headboard of his own bed with his laptop balancing on his thighs, and his little man is twitching shyly in his briefs at the prospect of sharing this intimate and surely outstanding experience Robert, Marco and Erik.

“Hi, Thomas,” Erik greets him, turning his head a little bit to greet the two men sitting on the bed as well. “Hello Lewy, hi, my precious.” It's only three short words, but his voice is so tender when Erik says hello to his boyfriend, and Thomas feels like crying when he sees the look on Marco's face, raw longing for the beautiful man and sharp pain about their forced separation written all over his face.

“Hello, Erik,” Marco chokes out, too nervous and shaken to use the petname Thomas is sure that Dortmund's new captain must have it for the love of his life.

“Erik,” Robert acknowledges his rival – because this is what Erik must still be for him, and Thomas swallows when he remembers that he hasn't said anything so far. “Huhu, Erik, hi Marco!” he hurries to greet the others, his eyes searching for Robert's gaze through the cameras. “Hey, darling. Was driving okay?”

“Hello, tiger,” Robert whispers, and Thomas relaxes a little bit when the dark-haired striker smiles especially for him. “It was okay, only one minor traffic jam.”

Silence follows his statement, but it's actually not the bad kind of silence, more thoughtful than uncomfortable. Thomas and Erik have talked about this night for a very long time beforehand, and Thomas' biggest issue is actually that he's dreading the moment he has to watch his boyfriend kiss another man for the first time. But he also knows that it wouldn't be the same for Robert and Marco if they weren't allowed to kiss, and he's proud that he doesn't flinch visibly when Erik clears his throat and suddenly says:

“Lewy, would you please give Marco a kiss from me, now that I can't do that myself tonight?” The brunet is obviously determined to take the lead, and Thomas is more grateful for that than he thought to be.

Marco flinches, but Robert only nods and shifts his weight to cup Marco's face with both hands, wary not to block the view for Thomas and Erik, and Thomas holds his breath when he watches both men cocking their heads to the side to finally kiss each other like lovers again. Marco searches for Erik's tender glance for reassurance before his eyes fall shut of their own will when he feels a pair of warm and tender lips on his mouth after what must have been an entire lifetime for him, and Thomas balls his fists in his lap, but watching Robert kiss Marco hurts much less than he'd feared that it would.

It's a chaste and shy kiss at first, but it becomes deep and passionate quickly, and the beautiful sight of Robert and Marco kissing each other with tongues and teeth arouses him pretty much. Thomas has never taken himself for someone who will get off by watching others having sex, but this is the man he loves and desires more than he's ever loved and desired anybody else in his life, and Marco is a valued colleague and a friend – even if they are not that close – and watching them kiss is actually a huge turn on for him.

Thomas darts a quick glance at Erik, and he smiles when he sees Erik's pink cheeks and his sparkling eyes. It's a relief to know that he's not the only one feeling that affected by the kiss Robert and Marco share, and Thomas finally stops fighting against his arousal. This night is mostly about Robert and Marco, but he feels that he has the right to enjoy this and have some fun himself for his willingness to share his boyfriend with his former rival.

Marco has been his rival for so long, his dark shadow hanging over Thomas' head for almost three years, that it feels strange to think of him in any other way, but it's almost as if he was kissing Marco himself as he watches Robert kiss him, drinking the blond's soft moans from his lips.

Erik's eyes are fixed on Marco's face, the younger one is scanning Marco's features for any signs of discomfort or anxiety closely, and Thomas' admiration for Erik rises to new levels. Erik is so far away in England, alone and lonely himself, and yet he's so strong and caring about Marco's well-being more than he cares about his own. It must hurt him to watch his boyfriend melt against Robert's frame as if he wanted to crawl into him, but all Thomas can see in his eyes is tenderness and love and the relief that Marco is finally getting what he needs so badly - the love and passion of his first man and his first love.

The bond between Erik and Marco must be stronger than Thomas gave it credit for, strong and undamaged despite the distance and difficult situation for both of them.

Marco is clearly the most vulnerable of the four of them, the one who will be left alone again when Robert returns to Munich and Thomas' loving arms waiting to embrace him. He exchanges another glance with Erik, and they smile at each other in silent understanding.

Robert slowly draws back from Marco's bruised lips, and Thomas looks at him, anticipation building in his stomach. “Are you okay, Marco?” he asks, and the blond blinks, surprised that Thomas is apparently caring about him. “Yes, Thomas.” He swallows as he struggles for words, and Robert wraps his arm around his shoulder when Marco leans heavily against his side. “Thank you for being okay with this,” Marco adds after a moment or two, and Thomas feels the last doubts he'd still had drain away.

“I'm happy when Robert is happy, Marco,” he says, “and Robert is happy when you are happy, so I am happy when you are happy too.” This makes all of them chuckle, and the last shreds of awkwardness fade. Thomas is eager to start the action, and so are Robert, Marco and Erik as he can tell by their raged breathing and dark eyes.

“Undress Marco for me, darling,” he orders his boyfriend, “I want to see if he's as attractive and sexy as I remember.” Erik scowls at him, but it's a playful scowl, and the brunet quirks one of his perfect eyebrows at him. “How can you even doubt that my boyfriend is the sexiest man alive, Müller?” he chides him, and Thomas chuckles again. “I'll win this contest, Durm,” he challenges him, “there can never be a man sexier than Robert.”

“We'll see,” Erik growls, baring his teeth to a predatory smile. “You've heard him, my precious! Lose your clothes so I can prove to Thomas that you're as sexy as hell. I want to see him starting to sweat when he finally gets to see you naked!”

He and Erik share a conspiratorial look when Marco lets out a snarl and starts to strip Robert, because this is one the things Erik was worrying about when he asked Thomas to let them try this, fearing that Marco wouldn't be able to relax in front of the camera. But the blond has lost his reservations, his only goal to reveal Robert's gorgeous male beauty to his own eyes and the two pairs of eyes watching them on the screen. Thomas' view is temporary blocked when Robert throws Marco's t-shirt over the camera by accident, but he can still hear their groans and grunts, and it's Marco's tattooed left arm removing the garment from the computer again, the blond grinning into the camera very smugly when he meets Thomas' gaze.

“Hmm, I think I can live with Marco being the second sexiest man after Lewy,” Thomas muses, and he loves the way Robert flushes red and looks at him because of his praise. “You are damn sexy too, tiger,” his boyfriend purrs to reassure him, and they share a brief private moment when they look each other deep in the eyes. Thomas misses Robert so much, but he's dealing much better with having to watch a naked Marco cuddling up against Robert than expected.

“I think we're overdressed here, Durm,” Thomas then says, pulling his own tee over his head, and Erik snickers when he follows his example and undresses his shirt as well. The brunet is for sure as beautiful as Robert and Marco are, with defined and sculptured muscles and smooth and shimmering skin, two already hard pink knobs crowning the landscape of his hard breast muscles.

A hot wave of desire shoots straight into Thomas' groin, and he bites down on his lip, unable to avert his eyes from Erik's tempting picture on the screen for a few seconds. Erik stares back, and his pupils dilate even more, his nostrils flaring slightly. “You're not so bad to look at either, Müller. Not quite as sexy as my boyfriend, but almost,” he states when he's done with checking Thomas out, and his voice is hoarser than it has been before.

“The same goes for you, Durm. Okay, what are we going to do with these two now?” he wants to know, and Erik purses his full pink lips and lets his eyes travel over Robert and Marco. Robert is already half-hard, and Thomas so wants to touch him, but this isn't possible via Skype, so he digs his nails into his palms instead. Marco is still soft between his legs, probably due to his uncertainty, and Erik smiles at Robert and says:

“Kiss and stroke my precious, Lewy. It's been far too long since I could last do that for him, and I know that he's always been longing for your touch. Make him hard for me.”

Robert doesn't need to be told that twice, and soon he's lying on the bed with Marco in his arms, stroking and kissing him with rapt devotion. Thomas' throat tightens with both emotion and jealousy when he sees the love on Robert's features, deep love he feels for another man than him.

“Want you so much, Mars,” Thomas can hear his boyfriend whisper, followed by some breathless words in Polish. Robert only speaks Polish when he's deeply emotionally invested in something, and Thomas closes his eyes for a moment while he struggles with the inner turmoil raging inside him all of a sudden.

What if Robert realizes that he still loves Marco more than he's ever loved Thomas? What if the bond between him and Marco is stronger than their own bond or the bond between Marco and Erik?What if Erik's wish to give the man he loves what he needs is backfiring at them now and Marco and Robert decide that they want to be together again and leave their current boyfriends behind?

“Love you, tiger.”

Thomas' eyes snap open again, and he meets Robert's gaze on the screen. Marco is lying next to him on the bed, his pale skin flushed with arousal and his admittedly impressive male equipment straining proudly between his thighs because of the kisses and caresses he has shared with Robert, but he's looking at Erik like Robert is looking at him, and Thomas draws in a shaky breath and smiles tearily at his boyfriend.

“Love you too, darling, very much. I miss you,” he croaks out, and Robert's gaze darkens with longing and desire. “Miss you too, tiger. Are you hard for me?” he wants to know, and Thomas frowns and looks down at his crotch, still covered with the white cotton of his briefs. He was so distracted by his jealousy that he didn't notice his painful arousal, his rock-hard dick twitching in its tight prison.

“Hmm, I think so,” he murmurs, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, and Robert lifts one eyebrow at him. “You think so? I'll have to try harder then, I guess.”

With that he goes back to kissing and stroking Marco, but he keeps an eye open to watch Thomas watching him, and his lips curl into a smug grin when Thomas' hand disappears where Robert can't see it to rub his cock over the soft cotton of his underwear. A low moan escapes his lips, and Erik groans in return, his cheeks glowing pink with his excitement.

“Fuck, this is better than I thought,” he manages through gritted teeth, his eyes glued to Robert and Marco's naked bodies moving on the bed, and Thomas can only agree with him. He resists the urge to get himself off too quickly, and he pulls his hand away from his aching erection, not wanting to miss anything Robert is doing with Marco.

The blond Dortmunder is hard now, his gorgeous cock thick and deep red, the tip glistening wet, and Thomas wants to touch not only Robert when he takes in the sight of a flushed and disheveled Marco, but his former rival as well, craving to know what will make the blond moan and writhe on the sheets.

Erik's labored breathing sounds through the speakers, adding to the sounds and noises Marco and Robert are making, and Thomas thinks that he could come just from them and the wonderful sight he's getting.

“I want you to put your tongue to good use, Lewy,” Thomas hears himself say before he can stop the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Robert is very skilled when it comes to driving another man crazy with his agile and clever tongue, and Thomas is sure that Marco has enjoyed those skills in the past more than only once. Robert draws back from Marco's lips with a strangled gasp, his eyes glinting almost black in his red face. Marco lets out a loud mewl, and a heavy shiver wrecks him, his cock growing harder against his abdomen at Thomas' unexpected suggestion.

Erik stares at him on the screen with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, and Thomas grins at him before he winks at Robert. “Looks like I could surprise our pretty boy here, darling. I want you to make Marco making some noise for us. I'm sure that he still remembers how wonderful it feels to have your tongue in his sweet hole.”

Robert turns into the fierce black predator he can be within the blink of an eye, baring his teeth to a hiss of anticipation. “Your wish is my command, tiger,” he growls, pushing Marco's long legs apart to kneel between them. He pulls at the blond to arrange him on the bed in a way that Thomas and Erik will have a good view on the forthcoming actions, and Marco lets him do that, stunned into silence and not even thinking of trying to protest. “Let's find out if you're still enjoying having my tongue in your ass as much as you always did when we were still together, Mars,” Robert declares when he's finally content with Marco's position, and his prey swallows audibly and stares up at him with trembling lips, incapable of uttering a single word.

The expressions on Marco and Erik's faces are priceless and make up for every discomfort and jealous hurt Thomas has suffered from since he had to watch Robert kiss another man half an hour ago, and he shares another look with Robert. They are still such a good team, even in this moment, not needing words to understand each other. Their bond is still unbroken and strong, and Thomas leans back against the headboard and finally pulls his briefs down, wrapping his hand around his aching cock. His laptop is sitting on the bed in front of him now, close enough to grant the others a good view, but far away enough to be safe from getting damaged, and Thomas starts to stroke himself slowly and lazily, jerking his head at the screen.

“What are you waiting for, Lewandowski? Make Erik and Marco scream for me!”

 

***

 

Watching Robert crouching between Marco's stretched thighs, the blond's slim calves draped over Robert's shoulders, is almost too much for Thomas to handle. Marco has hardly time to process what's happening to him when Robert already starts to turn him into a panting mess, and he doesn't know what to do with his hands, balling his fists at his sides before he finally buries them in Robert's short hair. His hips buck up of their own will, and his gorgeous large and thick cock is jutting against his abs and leaking milky drops onto his sweaty skin.

Thomas knows exactly how he feels, Robert has done that often enough to him, and he can see the picture clearly before his eyes, even though Robert's head is blocking most of the sight on Marco's private parts. Thomas imagines how Marco's puckered pink rosebud is gaping and quivering under Robert's tongue, and he has to still the movements of his hand in order not to come right on the spot.

A brief look at the left side of his screen tells him that Erik has similar problems with keeping his calm and self-control, and his eyes threaten to fall out of his head at the sight he's getting via Skype. His full pink lips are slightly parted, and Thomas can see the rosy tip of his tongue peering out of his mouth. Erik's chest is heaving with his breaths, and he clenches his elegant fingers around his beautiful dick, hard and aroused like Thomas is. He really wouldn't mind being the one helping Erik to get off, craving to touch and stroke his impressive length and make him moan.

Marco's loud mewl draws his attention back to the events happening in Dortmund in Marco's bedroom, and he grins smugly when he looks at Marco's face. The blond has squeezed his eyes shut, and his handsome features are contorted with lust and painful arousal as he throws his head from one side to the other on the pillow. Robert's head is moving frantically between his legs, his tongue buried deep inside Marco's secret core, and Marco's mewls become louder and more and more urgent with every push in, his body shaking with his need for release. Marco pulls at Robert's hair, and he lifts his ass from the damp mattress to feel Robert's tongue deeper inside his hole, whimpering and groaning when the dark-haired grabs his butt cheeks to pull them apart to have better access to his private parts.

Precome is rolling down on Marco's shaft, and he's clutching the bed sheets with his free hand. Thomas is so hard that it's driving him mad, but he doesn't want to be the first one who's coming, and he lets go of his twitching dick, even though he needs all of his self-control not to stroke himself until he will shoot all over his hand.

Erik's face is suffused with arousal and longing, and he needs three attempts before his tongue obeys him and he's able to croak out another hoarse order. “Touch yourself, love, I want to see you stroking your dick!”

Marco's answer is a long whine, and he encloses his erection with his right hand while he pulls at Robert's hair again. Obscene slurping noises sound through the speakers, and Thomas muffles his own groans by biting into the back of his left hand while he cups his balls to squeeze them gently. He needs to touch himself, but he want Marco and Erik to come first, and he doesn't trust himself enough to hold back if he comes anywhere near his poor aching dick.

Thomas can hardly imagine how Robert must ache to get some attention on his neglected cock, but his boyfriend resists the urge to rub himself against the mattress to get some friction and just increases his attempts to make Marco scream for them as he licks and strokes his sensitive walls with his tongue.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lewy, this is so good, don't stop, don't stop!” Marco chokes out, his hips jerking and stuttering their way to his orgasm, his legs on Robert's shoulders trembling with all the sensations coursing through him. “I'm close, I'm so close, don't stop, dooooon'tttt stoooooop!”

Marco shouts, pulling and rubbing desperately at his cock, and Thomas has to bite down on his lip until he can taste blood when the blond starts to shoot, his dick literally exploding in his sweaty fingers with the first wave of his climax. White stripes of semen splash onto Marco's stomach and all over his hand, and his entire body is shaking with the force of his release.

“Robert! Erik!” he shouts, arching up from the mattress, and Thomas doesn't even know where to look at the screen when he hears Erik's loud groan, turning his head just in time to watch Erik coming as well, coating his fingers with his ecstasy in time to Marco's violent shudders.

“Marco, love...” the younger one whispers brokenly, closing his eyes for a moment, and Thomas' throat tightens when he sees one single tear rolling over Erik's pink cheek. The beautiful brunet pulls himself together quickly again though, smiling at Thomas before looking at his boyfriend, who is lying on the bed with post-orgasm bliss written all over his face.

Robert slowly pulls away from Marco's entrance, and Thomas gets a short glimpse of Marco's hole, pink and wet and still quivering with the shock waves of the aftermath capturing his body.

Robert draws in a shaky breath when he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, reaching out for the things on the nightstand while he looks back and forth between Thomas and Erik on the screen. His eyes are only black rounds, his overwhelming need to sheathe himself inside Marco's body and fuck him hard and fast visible in them. Thomas can see the pain of Robert's almost maddening desire for Marco on his face, and his love and longing for Robert are almost crushing him.

“You don't need them, Lewy,” Erik says gently when Robert's fingers hover over the package with the condoms for a second, and the grateful expression on Robert's face forms another lump in Thomas' throat. His wonderful boyfriend looks at him, and Thomas knows that he can't deny Robert his wish to feel his first love without any barrier. He nods his head in approval of Erik's permission with a tender smile because his throat is too tight to speak, and he knows that he will never ever forget the way Robert is looking at him in this moment.

“Thank you, tiger. Love you.”

“Love you too, darling. I want you to take Marco and make me come together with you just from watching you fucking him!” he says, pulling a low possessive growl from the man he loves more than anything.

Robert's fingers are trembling visibly when he lines himself up, and Marco spreads his legs for him willingly, his only wish to quench the fire of unfulfilled desire raging inside Robert's veins. He's still wide and relaxed enough to make it easy for Robert to enter him, and the dark-haired buries his face on Marco's throat when he glides into him with a strangled sob, his back stiff and tensed in his attempt to hold himself back and keep his self-control.

Thomas encloses his aching cock with his hand again, his burning eyes fixed on Robert's naked body covering Marco. Robert's hips are moving of their own will, his desire too strong and painful to keep them still for any more minute. Robert must be aching all over after pleasuring Marco like that, and his thrusts are urgent and powerful as he demands Marco's complete surrender to him.

Thomas can feel Erik's eyes on his face now and then, the brunet shifting his attention between him and his boyfriend being fucked by Robert almost desperately, but he can't tear his gaze away from the beautiful man fucking his first love through the mattress, and it's almost as if Robert was fucking him instead of Marco.

Thomas can feel him inside his empty hole if he concentrates hard enough, and he matches the movements of his hand with Robert's thrusts, stroking up and down on his throbbing length every time Robert pushes into Marco's velvety tightness.

“Tonmy, oh Tommy,” Robert's voice comes through the speakers, “Marco, my love, Tommy... Need you, need both of you so much...” He cranes his head to look at Thomas, and as much as Thomas wants to share the moment with Robert when he comes, but this is not about him. Robert will come back to him while Marco will be left alone again, and Thomas really doesn't want his friend and colleague to feel used and hurt. He can't think of Marco as his rival any longer, and he smiles tenderly at Robert as he whispers:

“I know that you love me, darling. Now show Marco how much you still love him too, make him yours again.”

Robert looks as if he wants to cry for a split second, and then he turns his head and kisses Marco hard and demanding, murmuring against his wet cheeks and dabbing heated kisses all over his face. He locks gazes with the blond and cards his fingers through his hopelessly tousled red-blond hair, possessing Marco with deep and rolling thrusts. Thomas is pretty sure that Marco is hard again, hard for his first love, and he can tell the moment Robert's harsh fucking changes into passionate lovemaking.

This is how it should be, and he doesn't feel any jealousy, only gratitude and joy, losing himself in the breathtaking sight of Robert making love to Marco.

“Thank you, Thomas,” Erik murmurs quietly not to disturb the two men trapped in their shared passion and love, and Thomas smiles at him. “I have to thank you, handsome. It must be so much harder for you than it is for me.”

“It's not easy, but Marco's happiness is all that matters to me.” Erik looks at the beautiful pair thoughtfully. “Their love is still so strong, still unbroken. But I know that Marco loves me just as much.”

“Yes, he does, Erik. Maybe we can be together all the four of us one day. I wouldn't mind making you pant and moan for me now and then.” Erik chuckles, and his eyes sparkle. “I'm sure that you can do that easily. I've always adored you pretty much, you were one of my absolute role models and heroes when we were in Brazil,” he confesses, and Thomas stares at him with wide eyes. “If I'd only known that!” he groans, and Erik's heated glance is like a physical caress on his body.

“You're a gorgeous sight, I wished I could taste you on my tongue,” the brunet purrs, literally eating Thomas' twitching dick with his eyes. “I would take you in my mouth and suck you off until you'd scream my name, Müller!”

The image of Erik going down on his knees before him to suck him off is too much for Thomas after the long time he has been aroused without finding release, and he comes hard all over his hand with a shout, everything inside him clenching with ecstasy and lust when he spurts his hot seed against his stomach and over his fingers. Thomas shouts again and throws his head back in ecstasy just in the same moment Robert goes rigid above Marco, pumping his release against his walls with growls and hisses and grunts, shuddering violently through his climax.

Marco whimpers beneath him, and his legs and hips shake and jerk when Robert's orgasm makes him come untouched as well, spilling his pleasure between their connected bodies for a second time in this night. Erik's nostrils flare and he takes himself in hand again while he tries not to miss anything that is happening on the screen, his smug grin that he was able to make Thomas come with his dirty talk turning into an expression of pure bliss when he follows them into the state of sweet oblivion after a couple of fast and harsh strokes up and down on his hard cock.

Thomas needs a rather long time to recover from his forceful height, his whole body humming and vibrating with pleasure and the warm afterglow of his release. He feels pleasantly exhausted and peaceful, and the thought of having to sleep alone while Robert will hold Marco in his arms tonight doesn't hurt as much as he feared that it would hurt.

He and Erik say goodnight to Robert and Marco shortly after they have recovered from this truly outstanding experience, and Thomas thinks that the two men will most likely have sex again when they are alone and undisturbed, but that's okay with him. His bond with Robert is stronger than ever before, and the man he loves will come back to him tomorrow, but tonight, he belongs to Marco, who is his first in so many ways, the one who made Robert grow up to the amazing man Thomas loves and desires with all his heart.

“Goodnight, Marco, goodnight, handsome,” he says with a smile, and Marco and Erik smile back at him, wishing him goodnight in honest and sincere voices.

“Goodnight, tiger. I love you,” Robert wishes him, looking deep into his eyes, and Thomas blows a tender kiss through the camera. “Goodnight, darling, sleep tight and have pleasant dreams,” he murmurs with a wink, and he's too lazy to get up and clean up the mess when the screen has turned dark again.

He'll take a shower and make the bed tomorrow after waking up, but tonight he just wants to go to sleep and dream of the beautiful man with dark hair and blue eyes who has become the most important thing in his life over the last years, the man who has taught him what true love is.

Tonight Robert will sleep in Marco's arms, but tomorrow Robert will come back to him, the bond between him and Robert too strong that it could ever be broken again, not even by the love Robert is still feeling for his first man Marco.

There are many different bonds that exist in this world, the bond of parenthood and brotherhood, the bond of friendship and companionship, and even the bond of enmity, hate and fear. Some of these bonds will tear as time passes by, but others will remain unbroken and stay strong forever, and true love is the strongest bond of all of them, never breaking as long as the world is still moving.


End file.
